Enfants du Nord
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: Ils étaient les derniers des Stark. Des enfants du Nord. Et tous partaient vers leur destin.


Hello camarades !

Ça faisait longtemps... pour être honnête ces derniers temps je n'avais pas du tout la tête à écrire. J'étais au bord du burn-out au boulot et j'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux, rien de bon pour écrire. J'espère pouvoir profiter de mes vacances (enfin!) pour être un peu plus productive.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Le Nord se souvient_

Tout était terminé. La longue Nuit, l'hiver, la guerre. Terminé. Le printemps était là.

Et avec lui l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur, d'une vie meilleure.

**oOo**

La neige craque sous les pas de son cheval et Jon voit se dessiner au loin l'immense silhouette du Mur, ce Mur qu'il avait juré de garder jusqu'à la mort et c'est ce qu'il a fait d'une certaine manière, protéger les innocents des menaces du Roi de la Nuit et des Autres, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui transperce le cœur. Il a essayé de sauver le monde.

Le Mur n'a pas résisté aux assauts du Roi de la Nuit et de sa monture, un des enfants chéris de la défunte reine Targaryen. Les morts sont venus les attaquer et l'Hiver a bien failli les emporter, eux, le reste du monde et son histoire entière, passée, présente et future mais elle a surgit du brouillard pour le tuer avant qu'il ne tue son frère, la mémoire des hommes. Elle a sauvé le monde.

Elle a renié son pays pendant quelques temps, elle l'a renié pour des promesses de couronne et de prince, de soleil et de belles robes colorées. Elle était jeune et naïve. Maintenant rien ne lui importe d'autre que le Nord, le Nord tout entier. Elle ne souhaite rien d'autre que la sécurité, le bon maintient de ces terres qui l'ont vu naître et grandir. Elle veille sur le monde.

**oOo**

Savaient-ils, se doutaient-ils que leur destin était celui là, ce jour où tout a commencé pour eux, ce jour où Robert Baratheon est venu les déloger de la neige et des forêts de pins épaisses ? Se doutaient-ils qu'ils devraient se battre tous les jours pour eux et pour le monde ? Assurément non. Ils n'étaient que des bâtards ou des filles, de futures dames et rien d'autre, rien d'autre que des enfants du Nord qui ne connaissaient rien d'autre que l'été, un été bien froid c'est vrai, mais qui ne connaissaient que de l'Hiver les légendes racontées au coin du feu par Vieille Nan et de ce jeu impitoyable qu'est celui des trônes, qu'une vague image de milliers d'épées forgées par le feu des dragons sur lequel s'étaient succédé des hommes et des femmes, parfois au prix fort mais n'avaient jamais pu s'imaginer se retrouver mêlés à ce jeu.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'il apprendrait qu'il était né de l'union du dragon et de la louve, qu'il était celui qui pouvait tout faire basculer dans ces règles de succession, qu'il était celui pour lequel tout cela avait commencé et qu'il serait celui qui terminerait tout ce carnage.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle serait celle pour qui tous les seigneurs du Nord se battrait, celle devant qui ils s'inclineraient non par peur mais par respect.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle mettrait terme à un Hiver sans fin.

**oOo**

Il avait choisi le devoir avant l'amour. Il avait choisi de sauver le monde d'un autre danger, celui d'une folie et d'un désespoir qui avaient eu raison de celle qu'il aimait. La dague avait transpercé son coeur, il s'était arrêté de battre, le sien aussi pendant quelques instants et alors qu'il voyait tout s'éteindre dans son regard d'améthyste, qu'il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il voulait revenir en arrière, il pensait à toutes ces vies sauvées. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour le réconforter, même maintenant qu'il partait pour son exil forcé, rejeté par ceux qu'il avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Il ne leur en voulait pas. Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre à quel point devoir la tuer avait été difficile, mais s'imaginer voir périr par le feu de futures victimes, à commencer par ses soeurs, l'était plus encore. Ils n'avaient pas été témoins du carnage, de la folie naissante de Daenerys Targaryen. Mais si devoir vivre en exil était le prix à payer pour avoir sauvé le monde du feu et du sang, alors il était prêt à la faire, parce que le devoir comptait avant tout.

Elle aurait aimé que tout se passe autrement. Qu'elle comprenne qu'elles n'étaient pas ennemies. Qu'elles auraient pu êtres deux grandes reines. La reine de glace aux cheveux de feu et la reine de feu aux cheveux de glace. Mais elle avait fait passer le Nord avant tout. Elle n'avait pas voulu céder, pas comme son ancêtre l'avait fait devant Aegon. Elle n'avait pas voulu ployer le genoux parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais être soumise. Si elle l'avait écouté, elle n'aurait pas tant perdu. Peut-être aurait-elle du garder le secret, mais comment aurait-elle pu le faire ? Elle ne voulait que le meilleur pour le monde. Jon aussi. Daenerys aussi. Mais il n'y avait pas ces étincelles de folie dans les yeux noirs de Jon. Sansa avait vu la folie dans beaucoup trop de gens pour ne pas savoir la reconnaître.

Arya se moquait bien de toutes ces histoires de politique. Elle se moquait bien de qui finirait sur le trône de fer. Quand elle avait vu les dragons arriver, elle les avaient regardés avec admiration. De magnifiques bêtes, volant et crachant le feu, imposantes. Ils avaient été utiles dans la bataille contre les morts, ils avaient été des alliés précieux. Et maintenant Arya les regardaient avec horreur. Elle avait bien vite oublié de quelle manière Aegon avait construit Westeros, que les dragons n'étaient pas de gros reptiles dociles. Le feu ravageait tout sur son passage, à l'aide d'un seul mot. _Dracarys_.

Mais tout était terminé désormais.

**oOo**

Alors qu'il se tenait au milieu de la cour de Château Noir, il aperçu Tormund qui avait ce regard, ce regard qui disait « J'avais raison. Maintenant rentre chez toi. »

Dans le Nord, le vrai Nord. Une partie de lui le savait. Il n'avait jamais appartenu à Westeros, du moins à cette société et elle n'avait jamais voulu de lui non plus.

Elle n'avait jamais eu sa place à Westros non plus et elle rêvait d'aventures et de découvertes. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait au-delà des mers, elle voulait découvrir le monde. Elle allait le faire, même si au fond d'elle, savoir qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais sa famille lui brisait le coeur.

Et elle restait parce qu'il le fallait. Oh, elle n'avait jamais eu l'attention de partir, elle l'avait fait une fois et l'avait amèrement regretté. Mais il devait toujours y avoir un Stark à Winterfell et c'était elle. Elle prendrait soin des siens, comme la louve prend soin de la meute.

Mais pour autant les enfants Stark avaient bien eu du mal à se quitter, à partir et aller vers leur destin. Ils avaient beau se rassurer, le fait d'avoir passé tant d'années éloignés et s'être retrouvés pour se séparer de nouveau, après tant d'années de solitudes et de souffrance, ce n'était pas facile.

« Tu es leur roi. Je l'ai vu dans leurs yeux. Ils t'aiment. Ils te respectent. Ils te suivront. Et tu sauras les guider. »

« Tu es leur reine. Tu es une Stark, ils se battront pour toi. Ils t'obéiront. Tu les protégeras et ils te protégeront. »

« Tu es indépendante. Tu découvriras de nouvelles terres. Tu iras plus loin que tout autre homme n'est jamais allé. »

Ils se sourient et s'embrassent une dernière fois. Au loin la Corneille les surveille avec bienveillance. Il avait été un Stark autrefois. C'était encore un peu vrai au fond, alors qu'Arya remettait une dague à Sansa et que Jon lui ébouriffait les cheveux, il y avait encore un peu de Bran qui rêvait de devenir chevalier, qui escaladait les remparts de Winterfell et qui ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il deviendrait un jour. Désormais la Corneille gouverne et protège le royaume, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. Seul le dragon reste introuvable mais il est partit pour l'Est et ne reviendra sans doute jamais. Il a déjà trop détruit et trop perdu sur ce continent pour vouloir y retourner.

**oOo**

Il fait nuit mais la Corneille ne dors pas, pas encore. Installé face à la fenêtre de sa chambre, le roi semble contempler la ville. Ils ont mis du temps, des années pour la reconstruire mais ils y sont arrivés. Podrick pose sur ses genoux une épaisse couverture de laine puis se retire. Les yeux du roi sont blancs, il voyage et il y est habitué depuis longtemps et il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, pas depuis le retour du printemps.

La Corneille sourit. Il vient de voir Jon, jouant avec les enfants d'une des filles de Tormund, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il soulève une fillette aux cheveux aussi roux que ceux de son grand-père, _baisée par le feu_ et la fait tournoyer dans les airs sous des éclats de rire. Elle n'aura jamais rien à craindre.

Arya mange avec les habitants d'une petite île sur laquelle elle vient d'accoster, une île à la végétation colorée. Un petit singe au pelage doré se glisse derrière elle pour lui chiper son pain et les habitants rient alors qu'elle tente de le rattraper.

Et Sansa se tient dans la cour de Winterfell et se contente juste de veiller sur les gens, de s'assurer que tout va bien. Elle sourit en observant une jeune fille brune s'entraîner à l'arc. Elle n'a pas à se cacher, plus maintenant.

La Corneille ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Tout allait bien.


End file.
